At present, mobile phones have been one of the most important communication tools for people in daily life, but in use the screens of the mobile phones may be easy to get scratched, impairing the display effect and appearance of the device. For this reason, people usually cover the screen of the mobile phone with a plastic-made light transmissive film, to prevent or minimize wear and tear or damage to the device. However, it is difficult for common users to achieve accurate positioning between the mobile phone film and the mobile phone screen while applying the film on the screen, thus a large amount of time is required for adjusting the relative position between the film and the screen slowly, the process is time-wasting and inconvenient.